


A Tale Unfold by Lies

by CaMerAnon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Beauty and the Beast, Multi, Shoutout to my partner whom I forgot when we made this prompt together, slight cardverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaMerAnon/pseuds/CaMerAnon
Summary: Alfred is an aspiring knight, who dreams of a life beyond the Acacia Manor. But trouble arises and Alfred's brother is to be offered as a sacrifice to the Green Monster. Let's just hope the Monster doesn't find out it's Alfred.





	

_Should he go or not?_

After hours and hours of pondering, Alfred was still indecisive. Banging his head on the desk did not help much either. 

“No wonder you get even more stupid, you’re slowly killing your intelligence with even more of your stupidity.” Matthew remarked after watching Alfred bang his head on his desk for the nth time. It was past my midnight, and his twin had yet to sleep. After a hard day’s work, one might have expected Alfred to crash head first into the bed.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to cause much of a ruckus.” Alfred cringed as he realized how boisterous his head banging was. Matthew chuckled and entered the room until he reached Alfred.

“Oh, you sure did. Mathias was so frustrated with your noise that he threatened throw you out of the window had I not come here.” Gently, he patted his head, which calmed Alfred as he motioned it in a circular manner. “You should be asleep, we have work to do tomorrow.” 

“I know, I know. It’s just that—” 

“It can wait. You don’t have to rush, making decisions as big as this. Take your time, Al, and don’t worry, this opportunity is not going off anytime soon.” Matthew then took his leave, leaving the door ajar before he spoke up once more. “Get some sleep, eh.” 

Alfred glanced at his twin in appreciation. He was right. Decisions such as these can wait. Alfred crawled up to his bed and was about shut off the lamp when his hand brushed on the letter beside it. 

_‘Leeroy’s Knight Apprenticeship’_

Yes, it can wait.

  


“Alfred!” Matthias called out as he tossed a sack of flour towards him, gracefully catching it with no sweat.

“That’s the last of it, lads.” The merchant said. 

“Thank you!” Alfred screamed out before he followed Matthias towards the front porch of the manor. His eyes lingered on the carriage the merchant drove. He took another step forward, not looking at the direction he’s headed, and bumped on a rather soft figure. 

“Pardon me!” He took a step backward and bowed in apology, blushing all throughout. The lady he bumped into merely giggled along with her friends. He could see by the corner of his eyes that Edmond was laughing as well. His cheeks turned redder if possible and kept his eyes steady on the flor, hands clutching his pants tightly. 

“Oh my, Cordelia! I never knew you had such a handsome lad for a servant!” One of his mistress’s friend spoke.

“Indeed! Such a lovely man. Not befitting for a servant, he is, with looks like these!” Another perked up. They laughed as they leered at him, save for a girl in orange behind them. 

His mistress, Cordelia, merely brushed off at their ogling. He dared not look at the lady in fear of punishment when a hand perched on his shoulder. 

“Now, now, girls. It’s not good to tease. Matthew, you may resume your duties. Well then, off we go girls! Our carriage awaits!” The girls proceeded to follow his mistress, but not without catcalling Alfred before they left. 

Alfred looked toward the right hall and glared at the cackling Matthias, who was now clutching his stomach in laughter. 

  


"You should’ve have seen his face! I would not fault Ms. Cordelia for thinking he was Matthew what with his timid act!” The servants then began to laugh along with Matthias as he recounted the tale. 

“That’s enough now. Back to your stations.” Matthew chided gently, taking pity on his poor twin who was flushed with embarrassment. They all headed towards their assigned places, leaving Edmond with the twins in the quarters. Alfred glared at Edmond, who smiled cheekily in return. Just as Matthew was about to open his mouth, both erupted into thunderous laughter. He rolled his eyes at their immaturity and proceeded to whack their heads simultaneously.

“Ouch!” They chorused. 

After an hour of sermon from Matthew about proper behavior with guests, they left the servant’s quarters and headed towards the stables. “You should have not said that bit about Matthew.”

Matthias shrugged. “He seemed fine to me.”

“He’s smug with the fact that _I_ have been confused with _him_.” Alfred rolled his eyes. “Of course he’s fine.”

“Well it’s really a first. I mean, you? To be confused for Matthew?” Alfred elbowed him. “Ow.”

“Serves you right.” 

Neither of them spoke, content with the silence between them. Matthias then came to a sudden stop, urging Alfred to follow suit. “Matthias?”

He followed his gaze, looking out the window and saw a pale blonde lady sitting alone at the gazebo. Alfred smirked and nudged his friend who was gaping stupidly. Matthias finally noticed his companion and blushed.

“You got it bad for Ms. Lucy, don'tcha?” Alfred grinned cheekily.

“Shut up.”

“Aw come on. Go talk to her.”

“She’d kick my ass when I do.”

“How do you know that?” Matthias finally looked away from Lucy, having not taken his eyes off her the duration of the conversation. He did not reply. Instead he smiled at Alfred weakly.

“Besides,” Matthias turned and resumed walking. “She’s out of my league. I don’t have a chance at all.”

Alfred knit his brow in concern. Matthias was a good friend of his. He was a good man. Rough around the edges, but he had a heart of gold. If there was anybody who deserved to be loved above anything else, it was Matthias.

Alfred looked back at the pale blonde. Poker faced, she monitored her cousins pointing out flowers and naming them. Alfred then had a plan in mind. 

He jogged towards Matthias and smiled to himself.

_Don’t worry, Matthias. I got you’ ___

—————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> So I just watched Beauty and the Beast (WHICH WAS AWESOME BTW) and then recalled that I had this unfinished fairytale prompt with someone. Oops.


End file.
